True Love Has Finally Return
by Vampire Ninja Kitty
Summary: 4 years has passed ever since Ikuto left Japan. After receiving a phone call from Utau, Amu went to the park where Ikuto used to play his violin late afternoon to meet Utau where she encounters a person that brought her to tears and joy. Will she ever admit that she's in love with him in person?
1. Introduction

This short story is about Shugo Chara's famous couple, Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, or what refer to as Amuto. Their relationship and bonds have become very strong as each season progressed, showing that they tell everything to each other. They were able to keep each other's secrets without saying a word, and always save one another in times of trouble. Both of them made one of their special earliest memories when they were bonding in the amusement park, and Amu is willing to protect the park, at great risks of her life because she understands that Ikuto held his memories in that place.

Amu was able to reveal her true self and lower her inner walls towards Ikuto. Without realizing it herself, she lets him in, with nobody else knowing, not even Tadase. Whenever Amu is around him, she feels safe and protected, for Ikuto is the only person who can make her happy, even when he gives her a hard time. She trusts him a lot, since she clearly stated, "He understands how I feel, and always come to my rescue whenever I'm in trouble". She shows a lot of concern for Ikuto in what he has become during the time he was being controlled by Easter, and is willing to save him, no matter what dangers lie ahead.

As for Ikuto, he finally found the right person who can save him from his pain and suffering that was caused by Easter. Amu told him words that he actually wanted to hear, which also gave him hope. Without her getting into his troubles, Ikuto does everything to protect her from the dangers and those who by hurt her feelings. Instead, Amu is the only one who actually saves Ikuto from his troubles, and freed him from his pain. Most of Amu's thoughts and feelings are mostly revealed to Ikuto, even thought she hides them to prevent embarrassment. As for Ikuto, dangers and those who by hurt her feelings are pretty much unexplained of what he thinks about her, but he deeply cares about Amu and truly loves her.

Amu was now able to realized that Ikuto purposely hurt people and make them hate him, in order to protect them, but he is actually in more pain than any other people. Amu, who wanted to free Ikuto from his pain and suffering, finally set him free so that he could find his father to reunite his family. That is what Ikuto wanted for a very long time: to get his family back together.

Both characters are each other's heroes, for they believe in each other, understands one another, revealing their true selves, and hopefully , love each other. Amu believed in Ikuto because she knows that he's not a bad person as other people thinks he is. They both understand one another by showing sympathy and hope when there was no one else there to rely on or get help from. She lowered her guard and showed her true self towards Ikuto, and he was able to understand how she feels. Hopefully, Amu can return her love towards him after he confessed to her that he loves her, but she wasn't sure if she loves him or not, yet deep down inside, he is the only one in her heart. This is the theme for Amuto.


	2. A New School Year

**Hi hi~! This is my very first fanfic, so please go easy on me and no rude comments or reviews :) So you see, I'm still working on Chapter 2, which is called The "Meeting" With Utau. It will be up either this week or next week, so please be patient :) At least I still have Spring Break, which will give me more time to work on Chapter 2. I do not own Shugo Chara btw. :3 Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New School Year

The sun is shining, lighting up on the sleeping teenage girl's gentle face. Her alarm clock went off, and she jumped out of her bed like a bullet. She brushed her teeth, took a nice steaming bath, and changed into her school uniform. Her top is a white buttoned shirt, black and pink neck tie with skull designs, and a black jacket. She wore a red plaid skirt and thigh- high black boots. She combed her long, strawberry-pink, waist-length hair and snapped a pink barrette shaped like an "x" on to the left side of her hair. Her bangs almost covered her eyes, so she added some of her bangs to where her hair was clipped, to make her face more clearer to see.

She grabbed her suitcase filled with school supplies and her lunch that her mother made for her and ran out of her bedroom. As she hurry down the staircase, she yelled out to her mom that she is going off to school, grabbing her toasted bread and placing it on her mouth. Her mother stopped her before she could exit the doorway, giving her the ID card that says her name "Amu Hinamori." Amu smiled, gave her mom a hug, and exit outside to see the beautiful, clear sky that brighten up the whole town.

Sixteen-year-old Amu Hinamori is a junior and is excited for her new school year. She figured it would be a very fun year for her, since there will be a lot of new events and festivals that is going on around her school. She can't wait to see her friends again, along with Kukai, a senior, and Yaya, a sophomore. Kukai is still on a date with Utau, and everything seems to be going well between the two, aside from their ramen challenges. Rima and Nagihiko are starting to get closer, being on each other's side and depending one another, and telling each other their problems. With a huge smile on her face, she notices a lot of people, including little kids staring at her while walking down the street.

_Not again_, she thought. _Why does this always happen to me? This is too awkward._

Ever since she was completed in middle school, her style completely changed. Still with her cool and spicy attitude, many boys had huge crush on her, and girls often try to copy her style. Her clothing became more feminine, but the designs have been much more gothic and mostly black, red, or pink, as if she looks like a hot scene girl. It happens all the time, people staring at her with their mouths dropped open. Though Amu is getting popular by many kids at her school, she is still not used to people who talk about how cool and pretty she is. Many guys asked her out every week, yet she rejects them more sweetly, rather than the cool and spicy character. Her personality has gotten more gentle and matured, but if she were in a bad mood, her temper will go high and start giving people attitudes. She wants to avoid that, because she doesn't want to hurt people she cares about, just like last time. Her personality always brighten up everybody's moods, but is still gullible from the jokes that are played on her.

As she arrive Koenen High School, she saw her friends and ran towards her to give her a big hug.

"Amu-chi, Yaya missed you soooo much!" Yaya cried out.

"Hehe! Well, we've been hanging out during summer with the others, so it's not like we haven't seen each other for years." Amu laughed.

"Still! Yaya wants to be with you!"

Amu smiled, and gave her friends a hug again. At the corner of her eye, she sees Tadase and Nagihiko walking towards them, waving.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san," Tadase greeted.

"Good morning, Hotori-kun," Amu replied back.

Her relationship Tadase broke after a very bad incident, so they decided to just call it friends, since having the two of them going out didn't work out so great. They call each other by their last names and seemed to get used it since the last two years during the middle of freshmen. They used to be very close, but after the break up, they barely hang out and started going with their other friends.

"Ah, Amu-chan," Nagihiko started. "Utau was looking over you when we arrived at school earlier before you. She told me to meet her at the park tomorrow."

"At the park? Why?"

"I don't know. She seems serious and impatient when she told me that."

"I see. Well, tell her I'm coming when you see her again, okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

The bell rang, and they all walked to their classrooms. Nikaidou, however, transferred from his former school to high school ever since the kids entered during freshmen year. They find it amusing for a teacher to transfer in high school and not staying at Seiyo Academy just to see them before they go to college. But Yaya is happy to hear that from him of always being there for them, even on times when they were troubled by Easter.

When it was lunch time, Amu, Yaya, and Rima went to sit on a bench near a cherry blossom tree to eat their lunches. The guys went off to the basketball court to prepare for gym class. While eating, Yaya spotted a black kitten near the grass area that is not too far away and decided to run after it.

"Oh! You seem to be lost from your owner!"

Amu and Rima caught up to her and petted the cat. While petting it, Amu went to pet the ears and the cat jumped on to her arms, purring.

"Eh!" yelled Yaya. "The cat seems to like you!"

Amu smiled, and looked at the cat's golden yellow eyes. It reminded her of someone, but she can't get to remember who it was. And that's when it hit her. The cat's eyes are the same color as Yoru. Her smiled faded away and her expression went to a blank, lonely face.

_Yoru went back to his egg that time when I was in the Road of Stars_, Amu thought. _And Ikuto was playing his violin in front of the crowd.__I wonder if he's doing okay..._

"Amu, is something wrong?" asked Rima, trying to bring back to her senses.

"Ah! Oh no, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? Besides, we have to bring that cat to the rightful owner."

Amu looked at the cat. She noticed it's not wearing a collar, so it might be a stray cat.

"I don't think this cat has an owner. It's not wearing a collar or anything."

"Then what are we gonna do with it?" asked Yaya. Her face is filled with worries. "Should we just...set it free?"

Amu stayed silent for a moment, and that's when a thought had hit her.

"How about I keep it? This time I should be the owner for this cat."

"Oh! Good idea, Amu-chi! Be sure to take good care of it!"

Amu smiled, and decided to take it home after school. "I'm going to name you...Yoru." She giggled, and they all went back to their classrooms, with Yoru hidden in her bag.

When it was time to go home, Amu decided to go to the pet shop to buy a collar for Yoru. She arrived at the shop, when a tall man in a black trench coat shoved her. She almost dropped the cat, as she turned to look at the man and glared at him. His face is hardly shown, making Amu think that he's some kind of a lonely sheep who doesn't want to show his face to anyone.

Amu decided to ignore the man, so she bought a blue collar for Yoru and asked the man at the cashier area to carve it with the the name Yoru. While waiting, the mysterious man turned to look at the girl, and behind his hidden face, was a smile. He left the shop leaving the girl in her school uniform with her new cat. Amu gave him a strange look, as if he's crazy for going to the pet shop without buying anything.

Amu headed home, with Yoru in her arms. She stopped for a moment, put the cat down, and wrapped her arms around him to put the collar. When Amu was done, she picked him up and went home.

As she arrived home, she informed her family that her school was great and picked up a stray cat during lunch. She headed upstairs to her room, placing Yoru on the bed as she lie down beside him.

_Today was a long day,_ she thought. _Still. I wonder when will Ikuto come back__. __I hope he's doing ok__ay__..._

Her thoughts were wondering about Ikuto when she heard her phone started ringing. She jumped out of her bed to see who is calling.

Utau.

"Since when did Utau start calling me at a time like this?"

She answered the phone with a gentle greet.

"Amu, did Nagihiko tell you where we will meet tomorrow?" said Utau, who sound as if she's in a rush.

"Ah, yeah, he did. He said I have to meet you at the park where there's a stage after school."

"Good."

"What's it about?"

"Well you'll find the details once I get there. Right now, I have to leave since I'm in a rush, which is why I can't tell you. Sanjo-san told me I have to make a quick phone call, so I have no choice but to tell you small details."

"O-okay...bye."

"Bye."

Then she hung up, leaving Amu with a curious look on her face.

_She sounds serious like she really wants to tell me something important..._she thought. _Eh, I guess it's just her asking for help about getting more people to come to her performance._

Amu went downstairs to eat dinner. Her thoughts are still focused on Ikuto, since her new cat reminded her of him. She was spacing out since she's ignoring everyone at the table like no one is there, and was the first to finish her meal. She went to the bathroom to take a refreshing bath, and changed into her pajamas. Her pajamas have ribbons and cats on them, with the color red and pink. She dried her hair , and took a sip of her milk. That's when she looked at her eggs.

_I missed you guys already...Ran, Miki, Su__u__, Dia_, she thought with a lonely look on her face. _But don't worry. I will still find my true self. If you guys are still here, I'd like to thank you all for supporting me._

She went to her desk to pick up her phone and start texting someone. Ikuto.

_Hey, Ikuto. How are you? I started a new school year, and I was hoping it would be funner than the last 2 years of high school. Stay well, I hope you get to find your father and come back here in Japan. Well to be honest, it's no fun without you. Tadase and Utau missed you.  
_  
-Amu :)

She sighed, hoping he could reply. Ever since the middle of the year of freshman, she's been texting Ikuto to see if he's doing okay. Her phone is always by her side, checking if he replied back. And he did. With every reply that she sends him, there's always a smile on her face.

_Ikuto__, __I hope to see you soon.__ J__ust don't take forever searching for your father.__I'm 100% sure you will find him._

It was time to go to bed, still thinking about Ikuto. With Yoru by her side, she fell into a deep, sleep, with a gentle smile on her face.

_Ikuto, p__lease come back soon__..._


	3. The Meeting With Utau

**Yay, I was able to upload today! :D This is a long chapter, and it took me a few hours for me to finish ;3 Haded to wait for the editing that's why I didn't get a chance to update. Well here you go! Enjoy~! Don't worry, I will make the next chapter EXCITING c:**

* * *

Chapter 2: The "Meeting" With Utau

Amu woke up from the sound of her alarm clock and got up to prepare for school. She received a text message from Utau reminding Amu to meet her at the park after school. She sighed, took a quick glance at Yoru, who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, and smiled. Amu walked out of her bedroom and went downstairs to eat breakfast, in her pajamas since she woke up a little early.

"Onee-chan!" Ami yelled, which surprised Amu from behind her chair while eating. "Can I bring our new cat to my school?"

She stopped for a moment before taking a bite of her food, looking at Ami weirdly. "Why?"

"I want to show him to my friends since he's so cute! What's the cat's name by the way?"

"Yoru. But be sure to take good care of him, okay? If you lose him, you do not want to know what I'm going to do."

"Is Yoru really that important you you, Onee-chan?"

Amu froze. Her expression became depressed. "Yes, he is. So promise me you won't lose him, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, Onee-chan!" Ami smiled at her sister, turned around, and ran up the stairs to go to her room to get dressed.

Amu's depressed face turned into a small serious look. _What's with me?_ she thought. _Is Yoru really that important to me? After all, he is just a cat._

As soon as she finished her breakfast, Amu went upstairs to brush her teeth, get dressed, and went to her room to get her suitcase. Ami, just as usual, opened the door without knocking, walked up to Amu's bed, and gently picked up Yoru.

"Remember, take good care of him, okay?" Amu warned. Ami nodded and walked out of Amu's room, with Amu following her.

Amu exited outside the door to go to school where she saw Rima and Yaya waiting for her outside.

"Ohayo, Amu-chi!" Yaya greeted, waving her hand cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Yaya!"

Rima tapped her shoulder, and Amu turned around to see her with a bored expression.

"Amu, got any plans for today after school?" Rima asked, not knowing that Yaya was behind her talking loudly. "I was thinking we could go to the mall with Yaya or something."

"Hm? Oh yeah. I got a phone call and text message from Utau telling me that I have to meet her at the park after school. She seems serious, even though she was in a rush when she told me. So I guess I can't be with you guys today after school." Her index finger lightly touched her chin, thinking as they walk down the streets.

"Would you mind if I go with you then?"

"Well it seems like Utau wants me to meet her there alone." She looked at Rima, who has an irritated look on her face. A drop of sweat formed on her forehead. "A-are you okay, Rima?" She asked nervously.

"Hmph. Is she like a best friend to you or something?" Rima snapped, looking the other way, facing away from Amu.

"W-what are you saying? She's just a close friend. No need to be jealous about who's my best friend. I thought you're over with it between you and Nagihiko. Besides, she's Ikuto's sister…" Suddenly Amu's face went from cheerful to depressed. Rima and Yaya noticed her silence, and went up to her, putting their hands on her shoulder.

"Why the lonely face, Amu-chi?" asked Yaya, who looked worried.

"Is it because of that Ikuto who hasn't returned to Japan for 4 years?" questioned Rima.

Amu twitched her body, facing them with a fake smile. "I-it's nothing really. Don't worry about me. It's just…" She paused, not knowing what to say since she doesn't want them to find out that she's lonely without Ikuto.

"Well cheer up, Amu-chi!" Yaya cried out, trying to brighten up Amu's mood. "I'm sure he will come back to Japan soon before you know it!"

"So you're just a little sad because Ikuto didn't come back yet?" Rima asked, ignoring Yaya for trying to get off to the subject.

Amu nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, that's about it."

"I see. No wonder you're acting like this the whole time. You didn't even bother telling us that you miss him and feel so lonely without him."

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? AS IF I MISS THAT PERVERT!" Amu yelled at them irritated, with her face red as tomato.

"Uh-huh, sure. You missed Ikuto. Amu misses Ikuto~!" Rima and Yaya chimed.

"S-SHUT UP!" Amu's face became redder, which made Rima and Yaya laugh for embarrassing her.

"Aha ha! Calm down, Amu-chi! We're just playing with you since we don't want to see you sad! Now look at you, you're blushing madly!" Yaya gave Amu's back a huge pat while laughing, which almost made Amu fall down.

"I'll get you guys for this!" Her eyes and hands twitched as Rima and Yaya walked pass her.

"We're going to be late if you keep standing there, yelling at us that you 'don't' miss Ikuto at all." Rima smirked, which made Amu more irritated.

"I-I REALLY D-DON'T MISS H-HIM!" she yelled back at them, but this time they're a little far away from her.

"Ehhh! Why are you stuttering when you say that you 'don't' miss him?" Yaya laughed. "C'mon Amu-chi. Hurry up since we don't want to be late on our second day of our junior year."

Amu dashed towards them, placing her hands on their shoulder, and gave them a creepy look. "I. AM. NOT. STUTTERING."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Amu." Rima said with an irritated tone.

They all sighed, and finally arrived at school on time. They saw Kukai and Nagihiko playing one on one in basketball, while Tadase watches them carefully. When he noticed them, he ran up to the girls waving. "Good morning!" the girls waved back, replying to his morning greet.

Tadase walked up to Amu, who's face a little red from the embarrassment earlier, smiling.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san."

"Ohayo, Hotori-kun."

"Neh, Hinamori-san. Did Utau-chan tell you yet?" Tadase tilted his head sideways, asking her curiously.

"Tell me what? All I heard is that I have to meet her at the park alone. Why?"

Sweatdrops formed on Tadase, and suddenly talked to her nervously. "O-oh ok. Well, never mind then. Goodbye, Hinamori-san!" He then walked away from them, continuing to observe the one on one challenge of basketball between Kukai and Nagihiko.

One of Amu's eyebrows went up, placing her left hand that is formed into a fist on her mouth, with her right arm supporting the left arm, thinking deeply.

_What was that all about? _she though curiously. _Are both Hotori-kun and Utau hiding something from me?_

Rima and Yaya, who noticed that Amu is in her own world, walked up to her. Rima blew into her ear, surprising Amu, who finally went back into her senses. Her friends laughed at her, while her face became red again with anger.

"W-what was that all about?"

Rima, with a bored expression on her face, walked up to her and said, "Oh, nothing. Just trying to bring you back into this world from thinking about Ikuto."

Amu's vein popped out of her forehead. Her face was even more irritated. "How many times did I tell you that I'm not thinking about him?"

Yaya popped in the conversation. "Zero. Hehehe!"

Just then, sound of the bell chimed in her school, and all the students went inside to go to their classes. The girls stopped with their rough conversation, picked up their bags, and swung it over their shoulder, like what Amu did in elementary school. Amu however, didn't do what they were doing, since she was still irritated and red from her embarrassment the entire morning.

"Amu, what are you doing? Don't just stand there like a tomato tree, still angry about is playing with you while you're going to be late to class." Rima yelled from behind.

"Fine! And what makes you think I'm a tomato tree? Tomatoes don't grow on trees!" she yelled back, walking up to them. Just then, she suddenly saw a shadow behind a tree. She stopped, and carefully look at the tree, observing the figure's movements.

_I-is there someone watching us from that tree? _she thought nervously. _I better take a look and see w-who it is…_

She decided to walk up to the tree, when she noticed the shadow figure walking away from the tree. "Who goes there?" she cried out. Before Amu could chase the figure, Rima interrupted her, saying that Amu's going to be late. Amu stopped and walked up to her, trying to ignore the mysterious figure from behind the tree, but failed. When Amu turned around to take a last look at the tree, no one was there thinking it's just her imagination. Before she could turn around, the same figure was hiding behind a different tree, and began walking away slowly.

Amu, who felt nervous, decided to ignore it and went inside the school. As soon as she went inside, many boys began to crowd around her, trying to ask her out. Rima and Yaya, who are right beside her, guarded Amu all the away. The guys became irritated, trying to reach out for her.

"Hinamori! Please go out with me!"

"No! Don't listen to him! Go out with me instead!"

Sweatdrops formed on Amu's forehead, trying to ignore the guys' request as she walked inside her classroom along with Rima and Yaya.

Before she closed the door, Amu turned around and gently smiled at the guys who are asking to go out with her. While smiling, she said, "I'm sorry guys. I'm not really interested in going out." The boys began to whine sadly. Before they leave, Amu, with her smiling expression, stopped them and then said, "We could still be friends, right? Hehe."

Hearts formed on the boys' eyes. "YES!" They all walked away happily, while Amu went to take her seat, with Rima and Yaya following her.

"Wow, Amu-chi," Yaya started. "Never expect for you to be this popular. And the guys trying to ask you out today was way off. I thought they do that every week, one by one from every guy who likes you."

Amu looked at her weirdly. "I'm really not interested in them. Besides, there are other pretty girls out there that they could ask out. Speaking of pretty girls…" She glared at the direction towards Sayaa, who never ceased to catch the boys' attention, sitting in her desk and putting on red lipstick. "Why don't they ask her instead?"

Rima raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten that she's taken?"

Amu, still feeling disgusted about Sayaa's boyfriend is, nodded. "Who cares. And it doesn't matter about her boyfriend. At least he and I broke up that time."

"Ok. So since you want guys to ask other girls out instead of you, is there a guy that you want to be asked out?"

Amu froze. "W-why would I want a guy to ask me out?"

Rima gave her an evil smile. Amu looked at her nervously, not liking what she's gonna say. "Well…there is a certain guy who can ask you out. If…" She stopped and giggled. "If he comes back."

Amu's eyes twitched, ready to pound Rima on the head hard. "Like I said before. WHY WOULD I MISS THAT PERVERT?"

Yaya chimed in. "Because every time we talk about him, you become a little sad, and when we make fun of you, you stutter and blush. Hahaha!"

"It's because-! W-well-!"

Before Amu could finish her sentence, Nikaidou walked in, and all the students went into their desks, preparing for the lessons. Amu, who was still red, grabbed both Rima's and Yaya's arms, gave them a murderous look and said, "You guys are going to regret this!" When she let go of their arms, they giggled and smirked at her and went to their seats.

As time and the lessons pass by, Amu began to think about what happened this morning. The teasing while walking to school, Tadase asking Amu about something that she hasn't know yet, and if she really wants HIM to ask her out. All the thoughts jumbled up in her mind, and she let out a huge sigh.

_Are Hotori-kun and Utau really hiding something from me? _she thought deeply, with her left hand place on the left side of her cheek, looking out the window._ Do they know something that I don't?_

Soon it was lunch time, and Amu decided to talk to Tadase alone, so they went into where she and her friends sat the previous day where they ate lunch and began to talk.

Amu glared at him, which made Tadase nervous. "Are you and Utau hiding something from me?"

"W-what are you talking about, Hinamori-san? O-of course not."

"Then what was that all about this morning? You asked me if Utau told me something, and since I don't know a thing, you decided to walk away, pretending as if nothing happened."

Sweatdrops formed on Tadase, trying to find the words he's going to say. Before he could talk, Amu spoke first. "You'are acting suspicious. You and sometimes Utau." She looked away, facing the cherry blossom tree. "Is there something that you and Utau know but not me?"

"N-no, we we're not! I swear! Actually…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sayaa spotted them sitting on the bench and angrily walked up to them, stomping her feet. "Hinamori Amu! Are you trying to steal my Tadase from me?"

Amu turned around to face and give Sayaa a deadly look. "And what makes you think I would? I don't want him back since you already stole him away from me because of that day."

Sayaa laughed loudly, and grabbed Tadase's hand. "Well I'm warning you Hinamori Amu. If you dare try to steal him, you don't know what I'm gonna do to you!"

Before they leave, Amu stood up from the bench and began to speak. "At least you're not being asked out by many guys everyday. Unlike me, I'm pretty much popular to them, and I don't do anything to try and get their attention." Amu chuckled, excited to see Sayaa's reaction.

A vein popped out of Sayaa's forehead, and walked away angrily, still holding Tadase's hand. "G-gomen, Hinamori-san!"

Amu sighed, still wondering what are Utau and Tadase hiding from her.

_Since they don't want to tell me, I'll have to find out myself after school! _she thought angrily. She then walk back to her classroom and took her boring lessons for the rest of the school day. Not paying attention to her studies, Amu thought about what will happen today and of what happened this morning.

School was finally finished for the day, and Amu decided to go to the park to find and meet Utau. Before she could walk off, Rima and Yaya stopped her.

"Neh, Amu," Rima started. "so you're going to the park, right?"

Amu nodded. "Yup. Can't hang out with you guys today."

Rima sighed. "Alright. Since you can't go with us, Yaya and I are going to the mall to check out some bargains. I'm guessing the meeting is really important."

"Yeah. Well sorry about that. I promise we'll all go next time. See ya." she waved goodbye to them, and went off to go to the park. As Amu walked down the streets, a jumble of thoughts still wander around her mind. She stopped for a moment, looked up into the sky, and saw the beautiful orange color that filled up the entire sky. She sighed deeply and continued walking.

_Utau better tell me everything,_ she thought. _And I wonder if Ami took care of Yoru while she's at school…I hope she doesn't lose him._

As she arrived at the park, memories of Ikuto popped into her head, from when she first heard him play the violin during the night of a music festival where everyone was happy, to having her sing while he provided the music with is violin, and the time when she and Ikuto were stuck in the rain while Tadase came carrying two umbrellas. The saddest part was when she remembered how Ikuto, as Death Rebel, played his violin to collect X eggs.

_All these memories with him…_she thought sadly. _I hope he comes back soon._

"Ikuto… please come back soon…" Without realizing saying it out loud, she quickly placed her hands on her mouth, hoping that no one heard it.

While standing there, waiting for Utau's arrival, she heard footsteps from behind that are coming for her. Before she could turn around, a hand touched her shoulder. The hand moved away from her and arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close to the person's chest with his chin resting on her shoulders. Amu gasped in horror, and before she could squirm to get herself loose, she heard a familiar voice that made her eyes widened.

"It's been a long time…Amu," the person whispered into her ear.

Amu, who was startled to hear of what the man had said, turned around, which made him loosen his hold of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled happily. Amu hugged him very tightly as the man felt his shirt go wet. He hugged her back, with his head resting on her hair, smiling, and his midnight blue hair covering his eyes.

"So you actually think you're going to meet Utau here?" he smirked.


	4. Comfort and Safety

**Yay I was able to finish Chapter 3! :DD It seems like I've been updating every 2-3 days. But that's good! The more I update, the more I wanna make more chapters. Well hope you like it, and I pretty much stayed up late to finish it. I do not own Shugo Chara. ;3 Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Comfort and Safety

"What?" she asked him, looking at his sapphire eyes with confusion.

He smirked again. "I said. Do you actually _think_ that you're going to meet Utau here?"

Amu's eyes widened with surprise as she realized what Tadase and Utau were hiding behind her. She loosened her hold on their hug, standing there, looking at the floor with her bangs covering her eyes.

"W-wait, what? All this time, it was _you_ that Utau wanted me to meet here and not her?"

Ikuto yawned, getting bored from hearing Amu's questions. He didn't reply to her.

"Well?" Amu asked again, lifting her head up to face him.

"What do you think? She's not here. _I'm_ here." he smiled at her, examining her figure up and down.

"Oh..." she smiled, doing the same of what Ikuto is doing, examining each other since they haven't seen each other for 4 years.

He's wearing black tights with a dark green jacket zipped half away up and black skinny jeans with black sneakers. He wears a silver cross with a chain necklace around his neck, midnight blue hair a little longer than the last time when he was younger, and seemed to grow a little taller, taller than when he was a teenager.

When they stopped examining each other, Ikuto began to smirk again, with Amu giving him a weird look, arms crossed and one of her eyebrows lifted.

"W-what's so funny?"

Ikuto stopped, and stood up straight. "Your breasts seem to grow bigger, I see."

Amu twitched her eyes. "P-PERVERT! YOU'RE MORE PERVERTED THAN LAST TIME!"

Ikuto walked up to her, bending down with their faces inches away, eyes focusing on each other, gold meets blue. "Eh~? I thought you've changed, _Amu._ You should relax a bit since I'm back."

Amu can feel heat rising on her face, knowing that she's blushing madly. "D-don't emphasize my name like that!"

"So you actually think I'm more perverted than before, _Amu_?"

"Y-YES!"

Ikuto backed away from her, with his arms crossed and planted a huge grin across his face. "No, this time you're more perverted than me."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO! I AM NOT!"

"Yes, you are."

"And what makes you think I am, you perverted cat?"

"Then why is your face so red every time I come near you?"

"It happens all the time or maybe it's too hot!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"So if your friends come near you, your face gets red?"

"What the- NO!"

"Or is it just me that always make you blush madly?"

"N-no!"

"Don't lie, _Amu_~"

"I-I am not!"

"Besides, the weather doesn't seem hot. It's freezing and windy."

"We sense things differently! Unlike you, you're a cat and you always wear jackets and sweaters!"

"Oh, so you want me to be shirtless?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Your mind is perverted."

"Is not!"

"Then how come you were examining me with a huge grin on your face?"

"Just making sure if you changed! You were examining me too!"

"So you want me to examine you more?"

"No!"

Ikuto went silent, observing Amu, whose face is getting redder every time he teases her.

"Your face is getting red. Redder than I could imagine."

"W-well-! B-because!" Before she could finish her sentence, Amu heard a cat meowing on one of the trees that are nearby.

_N-no…don't tell me…!_ She thought with a worried look following the sound of the cat.

She reached the tree, looking up to see Yoru meowing for help as he struggled to get down. "Y-Yoru!" she cried out loud, with her face filled with worries. Before she could climb up to come and help him get down, she felt a hand touched her shoulder. Looking from behind, she saw Ikuto smiling at her, as if he's telling her not to worry. He removed his hand away, removing his jacket and gave it to Amu for her to hold on to it.

"Don't worry, I'll get him down."

Amu gasped, gripping hold of his jacket. "B-but you'll fall!"

Ikuto smirked, and looked at Amu, sticking his tongue out. "You must have forgotten that I still have cat instincts. I'll have to refresh your memory in case if you forget anything about me."

Amu stayed silent, watching Ikuto climb up the tree. Without him noticing, she smiled, looking at his jacket. _He really hasn't changed, has he?_

Ikuto almost made it to Yoru, when he heard that one of the branches that Yoru is sitting on crack. Ikuto panicked, lending his hand out. "Come here. Don't worry I won't hurt you. It's going to be okay." He smiled at the cat, letting him know that he could trust Ikuto. Yoru quickly walked up to his hands. Ikuto pulled his arm back towards his chest, and jumped down the tree, with Yoru safely on his hands. He gave the cat to Amu, who was happy to see that he's okay, and hugged him. She then glared at Yoru. "Ami's dead once we get home. I told her to take good care of you, yet she ended up losing you!" As soon as she finished her sentence, both she and Ikuto heard the branch crash down to the grass.

Amu turned to face Ikuto, whose eyes are focused on the thin branch, giving him a warm grateful smile. "Thank you Ikuto. If it haven't been for you and your cat instincts, Yoru would be gone by now."

He turned to face her, with an expression showing that he's about to laugh.

"Yoru, you say? Gee I wonder why you named the cat Yoru…"

Amu froze, not knowing that Ikuto was right in front of her, embarrassed of letting him know that she named the cat his Shugo Chara.

"W-well! Y-you see….umm…" before she could finish her sentence, Ikuto cut her off.

"I know a girl the other day who was at the pet shop on her school uniform, asking the cashier man to carve the collar with the name Yoru. When I accidentally shoved her, she seems mad, since she wants to keep the cat safe in her arms."

Amu's eyes widened, recalling the previous day when it was her first day of her junior year and she went to a pet shop after school, when a man wearing a black trench coat shoved her and almost dropped Yoru.

"You…" Ikuto, staring at her awkwardly, waited for her to finish her sentence.

"THAT WAS YOU IN A BLACK TRENCH COAT WITH YOUR FACE HIDDEN BEHIND YOUR HAIR?" she yelled at him, looking all irritated.

Ikuto stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. Amu stopped talking, then began laughing, which made him thinks she's crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"For a mysterious man trying to cover himself up, he went to go following me and bought nothing at the pet shop."

He gave her a bored expression, and then walked up to her. "To me, following you all the way to the pet shop was actually a good idea. Just to make sure you're safe."

"That's not following! That's stalking! And how did you know that I was going to the pet shop?"

Ikuto was about to speak, when he noticed that it's getting dark. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now it's getting late. Here I'll walk you home. After all, 'following' you really is a good idea. Even though it's dark, it's best if you stay close to me. You don't want your parents worry about you coming home late."

He turned around and began to walk off when he looked behind to see Amu still standing there, her face still red as a tomato. "Hurry up. Don't just stand there like a tomato tree." he smirked, ready to see Amu's reactions.

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS HIDING BEHIND THE TREE, HUH? FIRST YOU STALKED ME ALL THE WAY TO THE PET SHOP, AND SECOND, YOU WERE WATCHING ME WHILE HIDING BEHIND A TREE, SEEING ME GET EMBRRASSED BY MY FRIENDS!"

Ikuto became irritated, and gave her a boring look. "Chill, Amu. Tomorrow you'll find out everything because it's already dark. Now hurry up and don't just stand there, or else I'll call you a tomato tree again."

Amu's eyes twitched, trying to remain cool. She walked up to Ikuto and gave him his jacket back. He slipped his jacket back on and zipped it halfway up. Ikuto, who noticed that Yoru is sleeping in her arms, lend out his hand.

"Here, let me hold on to him. He's sleeping, and you don't want to wake him up," he said calmly.

Amu blinked a few times, and decided followed his request. She gently hand Yoru to him, and they both start to leave the park. While walking, Amu noticed that Ikuto's footsteps weren't heard when he was walking behind her. She turned around to see him looking at the bushes with narrowed eyes, as if he's trying to wait for someone to come out.

"Ikuto, is something wrong?" Amu asked, walking towards him.

"Oh, what? No, nothing's wrong. Come here let's get you home." he said, finally back to his senses.

"O-ok…"

Amu and Ikuto are walking down the streets with many people bumping into them.

Amu, who struggled to make it pass them, lost Ikuto and began to panic. She tried to catch and find him as quickly as possible, but no luck seemed to make her comfortable. She could feel shivers run down her spine now that she's alone, and is scared to get lost with no Ikuto by her side. She embraced herself, telling herself to be brave as she continued to search for him.

While searching, Amu bumped into two men since she's not watching where she's going and it's very crowded.

"I-I'm sorry," Amu apologized to them, bending her head and back down to show she means it. Before she could continue to search, she felt a hand roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards them. Amu looked behind to see that they were the same men that she bumped into moments ago. She carefully examined their behavior, and realized that they were drunk and looked at one of the man who is holding a glass bottle.

"Hey there, sweetie." one of them started, sounding all flirty. "Want to go with us and have a drink?"

Amu could feel her heart beating fast, shivering in her fear. She tried to open her mouth to speak.

"N-no thank y-you," she said, with her voice shaking in her fear.

"Oh, come on! At least for tonight!" The man who was holding her wrist dragged her someplace else, when Amu managed to pull her hand away and escaped. The two men turned around, and began to run after her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, little lady?" one of them yelled, which caused Amu to panic more.

Not watching where she's going, she decided to take a turn around the aisle where there's a wall that shows it's a dead end. Amu then turned around, which is too late to escape when two men were able to catch up to her, trapping her.

The men are walking closer to her, which caused her to back away until she hit's the wall. Shivering in fear and legs wobbly, she looked at the men, whose mouths curved to form a smile on their faces and chuckled. Nowhere else to go, they reach their hands out to her, to try and touch her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." one of them chirped. "We won't hurt you if you go with us, but if you refuse and try to escape, I guess we have no choice but to use this."

He held out a mysterious object and placed in front of her face. "We will have to put you to sleep"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and without thinking, she kicked the man the place that shouldn't be kicked, and dashed out when one of them grabbed her and pinned her on the wall. She try to free herself but with no avail.

"Why, you stupid girl!" the man who was kicked cried out. "You look like you want to be punished!"

He grabbed her in the arm and threw her on the floor, with him on top of her. She struggles to get the man off of her, and more tears stream down on her face harder. "I-Ikuto…please…save me!" she mumbled throughout her sobs. The man leaned down closer to her, with her hands on his chest trying to push him off, when suddenly her wrists pulled up on top of her head, locked by the man on top of her. "…IKUTO!"

Meanwhile, Ikuto could feel total silence since he couldn't hear Amu nagging at him. He turned around to ask if she wants taiyaki, when he saw that she's not there.

"A-Amu?" he called out to her, but no response. "Amu…don't play with me…"

He tried to search for her, but not even a single person with a long, strawberry pink hair is at sight. He retraced his footsteps, following them towards the park when he heard a scream that is filled with fear and struggles. Ikuto recognized who that scream belongs to, and began to follow where the scream takes him.

_Amu, where are you? _He thought in panic. _Damn it!_

The scream was heard again, only this time Ikuto heard his name. He made a left turn towards the aisle where he found the scene that is right in front him horrifying him. Pieces of torn cloth are spread around the concrete floor, one man watching two people on top of one another, with a bottle in his hand. Anger and rage boiled on Ikuto, as he placed Yoru on the floor carefully and began to throw his hand on the man holding a bottle in his head, causing his head to hit the wall hard. He then punched him in stomach with all his might, and kicked him in the face, which caused the man to collapse on the floor, knocked out.

The other man, who was on top of Amu noticed, removed himself from her and took out a knife. Ikuto gave him a deadly glare, as the man begin to run towards him, swinging the knife around to try and get him. Ikuto dodged every attack, and punched him in his face, which caused the man to fall backwards. He placed himself on top of the man, ready to give him the ultimate attack when the man picked up his knife and swung it upward, which caused him to give Ikuto a huge cut on his right shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Ikuto grabbed the knife roughly and swung it behind over his shoulder, making a clanging sound that echoed the entire aisle.

Grabbing the man by the collar, Ikuto gritted his teeth. "How dare you try and hurt an innocent high school student! I will never forgive you of what you've done to her!" Letting go of his collar, Ikuto curled his hand into a fist and gave the man a one hard punch in the jaw. He lifted his arm and made another fist using his other hand, when someone stopped him from preventing him to punch the man. Ikuto looked over to see Amu, bangs covering her eyes and tears coming down on her face.

Without hesitation, Ikuto got off the man who was knocked unconscious and rested his back towards the wall slowly sitting down, groaning in pain on his right shoulder. Amu walked up and sat right in front of him, ripped off a piece of cloth from her skirt and wrapped it around his shoulder. Ikuto twitched a little as she tied the cloth on his shoulder. As soon as she's done, Amu saw Yoru walked towards them, with is head resting on her lap. She petted the ears, which caused him to purr. Silence remain the two when Amu broke it.

"Thank you…Ikuto…"

More tears stream down, as Ikuto cupped her face, wiping her tears away. He brushed her bangs away to see her beautiful face, with her eyes all red and puffy from all the crying. Both eyes met, Amu seeing sadness and pain of what happened, and Ikuto seeing fear and loneliness. He pulled her closer towards his chest, with his arms wrapped around her torso as he hugged her tightly, and her head resting on his neck.

"Please…don't scare me like that again…" he murmured on her hair.

He could feel her head nod, as she lifted her head up with her arms beginning to wrap around his neck, hugging him back and his chin resting on her shoulder. Amu could feel him breathe on her neck, giving her shivers running on her spine.

"I'm sorry…Ikuto…for causing you trouble because of me…"

"And why is that?"

"I lost you since there were many people bumping into me, and that's when I bumped into those men who are trying to force me to go with them…I was so scared…"

"Don't be. This time, I'll promise that I will always be by your side, protecting you…"

"Thank you…"

They let go of each other, as they stood up when Ikuto unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her. Amu, who felt startled of what he's doing, decided to follow along and tucked in her arms inside the sleeves and zipped the zipper all the way up, covering her entire upper body and little bit of her legs. Ikuto picked up Yoru and wrapped his arm around Amu's neck to make sure she's safe, and head off to drop her home.

Silence remain the two for a few minutes, when Amu began to speak.

"I don't know what will happen if you haven't come to save me…"

"You'll end up being gone forever and we'll never see you again…I'll never see you again…and this is why I will never make that happen…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Amu, I came back to you after finding my father…and since I'm finally here and not traveling anymore, I decided that I don't want to lose you….ever…"

"I see…so since you're here, that means…you found him."

"Yes."

"Ikuto…to be honest…all this time when you come to my rescue, or whenever I'm with you, I feel safer than anybody, including my friends…"

"Heh, probably it's because I'm muscular."

"Tsk. Geez Ikuto you always tease me even on situations like this."

"It's because I have a reason why I should tease you."

They stopped right in front of her house, seeing the lights still on. Amu opened the gates, when she turned around and gave Ikuto a hug, causing him to hug her back.

"Thank you, Ikuto. For saving Yoru, me, and dropping me here safely."

"Heh. No problem. This is why I'm going to do that every day when you get home from school."

"N-no!"

"Okay, then I won't drop you off safely so that you can bump into those guys again."

"W-what are you- ugh never mind."

Before she went inside, Amu gave Ikuto a warm, gentle smile, which made him smiled back. She went inside, and Ikuto decided to wait for her to go to her room to make sure if she's still okay. He let out a huge sigh, and waited for the lights on Amu's room to turn on.

Amu went up the stairs quietly to her room and closed the door behind her. She opened her window and walked outside to her balcony to see Ikuto standing there.

"I see that you're still here."

"Heh, just making sure if you went to your room, feeling okay."

"Hehe, I am okay. Besides, you should go home and rest. Also try to have Utau or your mother clean that cut of yours."

"Aight. See ya."

They both smiled at each other, and Ikuto turned around to walk off, as Amu watch him disappear in the darkness and fog. She went inside, placed Yoru on the bed, and head down stairs to eat dinner late. She sat down on one of the chairs in the dinner table, with her food ready and only eating alone. When she saw Ami going to the living room, Amu glared at her, which caused her to hide behind one of the chairs at the table.

"You said you would take good care of Yoru." Amu growled, before taking her first bite.

"Gomen ne, Onee-chan!" Ami replied with a shaky voice. "One of my classmates scared him which made Yoru run away. I tried to run after it, but the teacher stopped me from getting him!"

"I'm not letting you bring Yoru to your school anymore."

"I'm sorry Onee-chan! I promise I won't do it again!"

"You promised me you will take good care of him, and no matter how many times I warned you, you still lose him. But I guess I'll blame your classmate for that. You're still not bringing him!"

"O-okay…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

Ami sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She turned around and started to speak again, which bothered Amu since she's starving.

"Onee-chan, how did you find Yoru by the way?"

Amu stopped before she could take another bite, putting her chopsticks down and place her hand under her chin.

"I went to the park to meet my friend after school. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and he's Utau's older brother. When he came, we heard Yoru and he was up in a tree. I was going to climb up when Ikuto told me he will be the one to save him. And so he actually did."

"Wow! Utau-chan's big brother! I want to meet him! So…this Ikuto guy…is he your boyfriend?"

Amu froze, and before she could speak, Tsumugu heard Ami and began to run towards Amu, hands curled into his fists, covering his mouth.

"B-BOYFRIEND? Amu-chan, I thought I told you that you're not ready for that yet!"

Amu turned around and gave him a weird look. "Papa, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a…well…I guess you could say a special friend."

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me!"

Amu opened her mouth to speak when Midori bumped into the conversation.

"Of course she's sure. I've met him when Amu was struggling on her math homework, he came over to help her while you were at work."

Amu gave her a confused look, not remembering Ikuto helping her on her homework. Midori winked at her, letting Amu know that she's helping her hide the fact that Ikuto was hiding in her room before.

"I see. At least he's not your boyfriend. Thank goodness! Because if he is, I will remind you of what between you and Tadase, Amu-chan!"

Amu gave her father a serious and angry look. "Papa, I don't want you to recall the past between me and him. So please, don't remind me of him anymore. My relationship with him doesn't even feel real at all."

"I see. As you wish then." he turned to look at Midori. "So darling, what is that Ikuto boy like anyways, since I haven't met him yet?"

"Ikuto-kun? Hmm…he is a true gentleman and a kid at heart. And you should know this interesting fact…he is Utau's older brother."

"R-really?" he looked at Amu, with sparkling eyes. "I want to meet this Ikuto kid! Still. No boyfriend!"

"U-ugh papa…he's just a friend."

"I know. Amu-chan. And since you came home late, was he the one who dropped you home?"

"Y-yes…to make sure I'm safe…"

"Oh! When you see him again, tell him that I would like to thank him for dropping you here safely!"

Beads of sweat dropped on Amu's forehead. "Y-yeah…sure…"

As soon as she 's finished eating, she got up from the table, walked up to the kitchen sink to put her plate down, went upstairs to the bathroom, and took a warm, nice steaming bath. Jumble of thoughts roam around her head of what happened today.

_Ikuto is actually back…and he saved Yoru, me, and dropped me off safely…_ she thought deeply. _And then he said that…_

_"I promise that I will stay by your side…protecting you…I don't want to lose you…ever…"_

She smiled at what he said, which gave her a warm feeling in her heart that she won't ever forget them. _Thank you…Ikuto…I promise I won't cause you trouble ever again, just to try and risk your life to save me…you suffered so much, and I don't want to cause you any more suffering because of you protecting me…_

She finished her bath, with her towel wrapped around her naked body and brushed her teeth. She didn't feel like drinking milk, so she dried her hair went inside her room to dress into her pajamas. Amu noticed that Ikuto's jacket was placed on her bed, she picked it up and hugged it tightly as she lay down on her bed.

_His scent smell so nice…_she thought, with her head pressed against his jacket._ I should give this back to him tomorrow if I see him again…and thank him for what he did today._

Still smiling, Amu pulled the blankets over her with Yoru climbing on to her bed and began to sleep. She went to sleep as well, still hugging his jacket, as she fell into deep, peaceful sleep, with a smile on her face.

_Thank you…Ikuto…_


	5. Confusion

**I'm so sorry for late update! It's just that tests had come up last week and this week is the last one, so I had to prepare and study and all! But since the tests are over, I was finally able to make Chapters 4 and 5! So here's Chapter 4, and Chapter 5 will be up later today! I do not own Shugo Chara. ;3 Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confusion

Amu woke up and felt that her mind had been refreshed from what happened yesterday. She looked beside her bed and saw a sleeping Yoru and Ikuto's jacket that she had been clutching the entire night. She then smiled to herself and got up to get ready for school. Her style is always the same, wearing the same uniform for school, grabbing her suitcase with her lunch inside, and placing a piece of toasted bread in her mouth.

But before she exited her room, she remembered that she has to bring Ikuto's jacket to return it. She picked it up and hung it on her arm so that when she sees him, she will immediately give it back to him and thank him.

Amu leaves her room and her house, where she found Rima and Yaya waiting outside at the front gate. Amu stepped out of the gate, not saying a work to either of them. Silence remains between all three of them until Rima broke it.

"Well, what happened yesterday between you and Utau?" she asked, looking at Amu awkwardly.

This made Amu feel uncomfortable, so she has no choice but to lie to them. "U-umm…well…she said that she will be performing another concert, so she's asking me if I can try and help her get more people to come."

Rima raised an eyebrow, knowing that Amu's lying. "Are you sure? Because I saw Utau exiting the mall with Kuukai yesterday late afternoon."

Amu shrugged and became more anxious. "O-oh, um, well our meeting was pretty quick…haha…"

Yaya sighed and began to speak in a low tone voice. "Amu-chi, we can tell you're lying. What really happened yesterday? Because we really saw Utau outside the mall. She doesn't look like she's busy and preparing for her next concert."

Amu could see disappointment in their eyes. She doesn't want to hurt them by hiding the fact she met Ikuto, so she decided to tell them the truth. She took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Ok. It wasn't Utau I met at the park yesterday. It was Ikuto."

Both Rima and Yaya gasped, and then smiled at her evilly. Amu didn't like what they're going to say, so she covered her face using Ikuto's jacket. "Well well, look what we have here. It seems that Amu finally found her prince charming."

Without them knowing, Amu blushed with her face still covered by Ikuto's jacket. Just then she felt something on her shoulder, and Amu removed her face from the jacket to see Yaya still with her evil smile on her face.

"W-what are y-you smiling at m-me for?" Amu stuttered.

"Ohhh, nothing. Just wondering whose jacket belongs to, and why your face is so red." Yaya then start snickering, with her back facing Amu.

"U-umm this is my friend's jacket. H-he dropped it when h-he saved Yoru."

"Ohhh really? And who is that friend of yours?" Rima popped in.

"I bet it's Ikuto," Yaya jabbered, as they watch Amu's face become redder.

"N-no it's not! I-it's-!"

"Ikuto." Rima cutted her off.

Amu let out a huge, loud sigh, surrendering to Rima and Yaya since they figured out she will be returning Ikuto's jacket to him. "Yes. It is."

They both laughed at Amu, pointing at her face to see it's gone completely red. Amu clenched her fists tightly, wanting to smack them both for making her morning go again.

"Ugh, shut up! Why do you guys always make fun of me about Ikuto anyways?"

Rima and Yaya stopped for a moment, when Rima began to speak.

"Because we're just checking how much you love him. Like I said, whenever we talk about him when he was gone, you become sad. And when we tease you, you stutter and blush so madly. That proves that you love him."

"W-well! I-it's just…" Amu sighed, not knowing what to say. She was still confused about her feelings towards Ikuto after all the times they've spent together and always getting a strange feeling whenever she's with him.

Yaya patted Amu's back to comfort, knowing that she and Rima had crossed the line. "It's ok. We're just joking, but we still think you love him honestly. Remember, you and Tadase are no longer together, and we always notice that you talk about Ikuto ever since the second semester of freshmen."

Amu's eyebrows arched, forming an angry expression. She gritted her teeth. "Tsk, how many times do I have to tell you not talk about Tadase? And…it's kind of lonely and deserted without Ikuto. He knows how to brighten my mood whenever I'm down, and even though he's a pervert, he's always there for me."

Yaya's eyes narrowed, showing concerns towards Amu. "I know I'm sorry that I had to talk about Tadase, but we're just telling you how your feelings change ever since Ikuto came. But does that mean you love him, Amu?"

Amu looked at the ground, and sighed again. "I don't know. But he did save me from two men who try making me go have a drink with them last night. Ikuto was badly wounded on his right shoulder, so I owe him one."

Rima gasped and hugged her. "So like, you were almost kidnapped and they try to rape you?"

Amu looked at Rima in the eyes, seeing sadness and worries. Yes, but if Ikuto hadn't come, I would have been done for. He was totally angry when he saw what was happening, and I could tell he really didn't want to lose me."

"That's because he loves you Amu. Don't forget that. After all, he is the only person who made you happy right?"

Amu slowly nodded, and when Rima let go of her, Yaya let out a shriek. "You said you owe him one, so why not give him a kiss? After all he saved you!"

Amu twitched and blushed again, hiding her face again in Ikuto's jacket. "S-shut up! I-I don't know what to give him to show my appreciation!"

"Looks like she's absorbing his scent again. She really does want to smell Ikuto." Rima laughed.

She removed her face from the jacket, with her face again. "Stop thinking dirty! I just don't want you guys to see how embarrassed I am from your jokes!"

"Ok ok calm down. But really, try giving him something special for saving you."

Amu looked down at the ground, with her bangs covering her eyes. "I-I don't know if I should really give him something. I'm actually nervous if I try to."

Yaya raised an eyebrow, and placed her hand on Amu's shoulder. "Just give him a kiss. Either on the cheek or the lips. It's not that big of a deal."

"Shaddap. I don't think I have the courage to do that."

"Well, it looks like you wanted to give him a kiss."

"I don't also! I-Ugh! Just please…give me some time to think."

They all remain silent. Yaya and Rima gave Amu a hug. "It's ok. I'm sure you'll come up with something that'll make him feel satisfied." Rima added.

Amu nodded, and the girls released her. "Thanks."

They all arrived at Koenen High, when they saw a large group of girls crowding around the gates.

"Ahh! He's so hot!"

"I wonder if he goes to school here!"

"He looks more of an adult rather than a student."

Rima, Yaya and Amu began to wonder who were they talking about, when Amu saw a flash of blue coming out of the crowd. Rima and Yaya looked at her and gave her a smile."Looks like your prince charming is here."

Amu blushed again and yelled, "S-Shut up!"

Ikuto began to walk towards them, and waved at them with a smile crept on his face. He was wearing gray baggy pants and the same sneaker he wore yesterday with a blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it, still wearing the same necklace.

"Yo."

Amu blushed more and waved back. "H-Hi Ikuto."

Rima and Yaya also waved back, and took a few steps back, leaving Amu and Ikuto in front of them. Amu noticed this, and before she could yell at them, she felt an arm wrapped around her neck and another arm around her waist. All the girls form the gated whined after seeing that Ikuto is with Amu.

"Aww! That Hinamori Amu got another hot guy!"

"Yeah, but she rejects other guys."

"Still! She always gets the guys! Even the hot guy that we saw!"

"If only I wish I was her!"

Amu blushed more and without thinking, she hugged him back. Ikuto, surprised by her actions, smirked in her hair and lets go of her. "Good morning, Amu. Didn't expect for you to hug me back."

Amu quickly turns her head away, trying to hide her blush. "I-I was cold."

"Hmm."

Ikuto hugged her again, but this time even tighter, which made Rima and Yaya scream like a fan girl in excitement. "Are you still cold?"Amu nodded her head no, and Ikuto released her. He began laughing, and placed his left hand on her forehead. "Are you having a fever?"

"N-no, why?" Amu asked with confusion.

"Because your face is red, and you seem cold so I decided to hug you, which made your face even redder."

"S-shut up!"

Ikuto removed his hand from her forehead and laughed again. Rima and Yaya joined in, causing Amu's eyes and hands twitch. "Amu, Amu, Amu. You're such a cute tomato tree."

"I thought I told you not to call me that! And tomatoes don't grow on trees!"

"Aww, well it's fun seeing you blush like a tomato tree," he pouted.

"Tsk, whatever!"

They all laughed at her again, when Yaya spotted Utau and Kuukai walking towards them.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kuukai greeted, waving at them.

They all turned to see them, and Utau walked towards Amu. She then giggled at her. "Sorry I didn't come to the 'meeting' yesterday." Amu twitched her hands.

"What? Were you guys…hiding?" she exploded. "You and Tadase. You were both suspicious! Actually, Tadase was more suspicious than you!"

Amu felt a hand touch her shoulder, looking behind to see Ikuto smirking at her. "Chillax, Amu. Remember yesterday I told you I'll tell you everything today since it was getting dark?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah. So what was it?"

Everyone looks at Ikuto, then at Amu, with their smile on their faces. Ikuto removed his hand away, and made a fist to put under his chin and an arm supporting the other. "Now how I should I start this? Oh, that's right!" he walked in front of Amu, placing his left hand on her head and bent over so that their faces are 3 inches away. He then smirked. "It was all according to my plan. To surprise you."

Amu's eyes widened, and looked at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. "It was planned?" she then clenched her fists. "But why?"

"Chillax, Amu. Rima and Yaya knew from the beginning. Why do you think they're teasing you yesterday and Utau asking you to meet her at the park? And about Tadase. Hmm…well he sucks at hiding secrets." he stepped away from her and asked Utau and the Guardians to gather around her. "It was all for you."

Amu gasped. "So that's why-"

"Let me finish. Because I want you to hear this before you class starts, so we don't have much time." he cutted her off. "I'll tell you everything right now of what happened when I came back here in Japan 3 days ago."

Amu nodded, and began to listen carefully.


	6. The Plan From The Beginning

**Hey guys! Now here's Chapter 5 just like I promised! Now I will be working on Chapter6, and...yeah haha! I do not own Shugo Chara ;3 Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan From The Beginning

**~Flashback**_** (Ikuto's POV)~**_

The plane landed in Japan and me and my father got off and walked out of the terminal. As we entered the airport, I saw Utau and my mother running towards and hugging us. Utau hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. When we let go, I saw mother hugging father with tears running down her face, smiling. Father stroked her long, golden brown hair saying, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now." They released each other, and my father kissed her. I was happy to see my family back together again, and so was Utau.

As soon as they run out of breath, Utau and I walked towards them and gave each other a group hug, and we all cried with tears of joy. It's been a while since last time I cried, and I was happy since my father is back. When we let go of each other, I told them, "We should go home now. I don't want people watching us cry in public as if we're in some kind of a drama movie." They laughed, and we all walked out of the airport with me and my father holding our rolling suitcase and our violins carried on our backs.

_Home at last…_I thought to myself. _And I'm finally able to see Amu_.

I smiled to myself, and Utau looked at me and smiled, too. I could tell she knows what I'm thinking. As we placed our suitcases at the trunk of the cab, we went inside with my father in the passenger seat and the rest of us in the back. The cab drove off, and I could hear my parents talking about my father's journey. I looked out the window when I felt a hand gently touched mine. I looked over to see Utau, still smiling at me.

"Thank you for getting our father back, Ikuto," she told me gratefully. "But since you're back, how are you going to face Amu?"

I blinked a few times, and began thinking deeply. I then snapped my fingers, and lean closer to her, with my hand covering the side of my mouth. "I have a plan, but you'll have to help me." I whispered to her.

She gave me an awkward look. "And what kind of plan will I be assisting you in?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you later. Because even though I already have one, I need to think it over so that I could arrange of how it goes. Utau. I'm counting on you."

She then smiled at me. "Gotcha. Don't worry, I won't mess up."

I smiled at her back, and we began talking about how I my "vacation" went.

As soon as we arrived home, we took out our suitcases from the cab, and Utau paid the driver. As expected from the singer, she earn lots of money for being famous. We all went inside the house, and my mother told me and father that she will be the one to help unpack our stuff.

"Oh no you don't," he announced. "I'll help you. Here I'll unpack mine while you do Ikuto's. How's that?"

"Ok!" They gave exchanged smiles and they went upstairs.

"Hope you guys have fun!" Utau chimed loudly so that it will be loud enough for them to hear.

I lightly slapped her head since I thought she's going nuts. "Ow!" She rubbed her head and glared at me.

"That's for thinking wrong and telling them that right after father just came back." I smirked.

"I was just joking! I didn't mean to say that."

"Sure." I walked by the couch and sat down, with Utau following me.

There was total silence for a few seconds when Utau began to talk.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Ah right," I approved. "Ok Utau. You need to pay attention because it involves the Guardians."

She nodded her head. "Right."

I took a deep breath, and began to tell her. "It seems that tomorrow will be Amu's first day of her junior year, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok. What I would like you to do is to go to her school and tell her that you will meet her at park after school the day after tomorrow. If she isn't there, tell one of her friends to tell her about it."

"And why do I have to meet her at the park?"

"You're not actually going to meet her. I will. You're just persuading Amu to making her think that she's going to help you and think it's some kind of an important meeting."

"By helping, do you mean that I need her help for a concert or something?"

"That could work. If you don't see her just tell her friends. Even if you're not close to some of them just to tell them so that they will let her know."

"Right."

"Then the next thing you will do is gathering all the Guardians and tell them to meet us. Then we go meet at the place where I'm going to meet Amu."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm asking them to try to distract her on the day I will meet her. Which ones does she mostly hang out with during school?"

"From what I could remember, they were Rima and Yaya. The guys are pretty much busy on sports, so they practice a lot during gym class."

"Ok. I will ask those two girls to distract her. And by distracting..." I began to chuckle, with Utau giving me a weird look. "I want them to start teasing Amu about me."

She raised an eyebrow. "How smart of you. Never knew you could be so weird."

"Haha, ok. Hush." She stuck her tongue out as I continued. "I don't know about telling Tadase. I could tell he makes things obvious."

"I'll try my best to not make it obvious."

"Ok, thanks. If Amu gets suspicious about this, then she's going to hate you and me as well."

"Don't worry I'll make this plan go well. And if it gets ruined, don't blame me, blame her friends."

"I'll tell her friends about that. If you tell her friends and not her, I want you to call Amu tomorrow night and ask her if any of her friends told her just to make sure. And if she said yes and asks why, just make up some excuse so that she doesn't know the details. That'll make her think you will tell her the rest tomorrow."

"I'll tell her that I'm in a rush because of Sanjo-san then, since she's going to think that I will be making her another concert."

"Good job. But I want you to go to there after school or maybe call Kuukai to tell the guardians that they will meet us immediately after school. I would want to ask either Rima and Yaya of where she went just to make sure she's ok."

"You sure are some serious stalker."

"Tch, be quiet. I'm going to be bringing some clothes or maybe borrow dad's as a disguise then."

"You are one serious and creepy stalker, I'll tell you that."

"I-I am not. I just want to make sure if she's safe." Utau's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Ikuto, since when did you even stutter?"

_Crap…didn't realize I actually did!_

"Because you keep saying weird things that makes me stutter!"

"Haha sure. Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"Fine. Got anymore plans?"

"Hmm. I still want to check her to make sure she's ok the day I will meet her at morning. I'm pretty sure Rima and Yaya will know that I will be hiding somewhere."

"Amu's going to find you and wonder why Rima and Yaya are acting weird."

"Heh, I still have my cat instincts, so don't worry."

"Ok."

"Now then. Here's the best part."

"Ohh, looks like this is getting interesting."

"Even though Amu thinks you're going to meet her, I want you all to hide behind the bushes and watch everything of what's happening. How about that?"

"Really? I totally want to see! Hmm how about this…in order to remember what had happened, how about we video record everything? Once we record the most interesting parts, we'll leave."

"Good idea, Utau! Actually I want you all to stay until night time comes because I will be the one to drop her off."

"Alright. And what are you going to do the next 2 days?"

"Well, I want to check on her when she's going to school. I might as well tell her our plan."

"What do you think you're doing? She's going to get mad at us!"

"Well duh. Even if we're sneaky enough to hide our plan, she might as well think that we're being suspicious."

"I like the way you say _our_ plan and not yours."

"That's because you helped me."

"Of course, I want to make you happy since you're finally home."

I gently patted her head. "Utau, if this plan became a success, I'll be giving you a reward."

"Ohh, what kind?"

I gave her a weird look. "It does not involve with kissing."

Utau raised an eyebrow. "I am not. Besides, I'm going out with Kuukai. He's awesome."

"Heh he better take good care of you."

"He did while you were gone. So what's the reward?"

"Ah yes. I will be helping you on your career by being a background violinist. Just like the time when you were singing Black Diamond and I was there playing it."

"Really? You would do that?" She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. I know this will be the only way to make her happy after all the help she has given me when we were still trapped working for Easter, so I owe her one.

"Yes, after all the things that you did for me, it's the only thing I can make you happy."

"Ikuto, thank you!"

"You're welcome." We let go of each other when we saw our parents come downstairs.

"Ikuto-san, Utau," Our mother started. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep now."

I checked the clock to see it's 11:48 pm. I have to wake up early in order to prepare the plan for tomorrow and the day after. "Alright," I responded back.

We all went upstairs when I heard father talking to Utau.

"Utau, you think wrong," my father began.

"Dad, I was just joking," she giggled.

"Alright, honey, go to sleep now," he smiled her back and gave her a hug.

Without thinking, I began to laugh and they both looked at me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder to see mother smiling at me. "Ikuto-san, what's so funny?"

"N-nothing really," I responded.

"Maybe it's because of what Dad said," Utau popped in.

"You kids think wrong," My father added. "Ever since I returned, you kids think that we're going to well...I don't want to say it."

"Heh, dad we're not kids anymore," Utau whined.

"We're just adults like you, except that we're younger and good looking than you," I cracked. "And this time, father, _you_ think wrong."

"Alright, alright, that's enough for tonight," Mother announced. "Right now, we need rest. You can all think wrong tomorrow."

We all began to laugh and went to our rooms. I changed into one of my tight sweaters and black pajamas. I then hopped onto my bed, thinking about the plan, and most importantly, Amu. I missed her stubbornness, her blush, and also her smile. Actually I miss everything about her. Thinking about Amu the whole night made me fall asleep.

_**~End of Flashback~**_


	7. Nonstop Feelings

**Hello~! OMG This is my LONGEST chapter i wrote and it took me 3-4 days to finish this! I still wanna give credits to my friend since she helped me so much, and I owe her! I do not own Shugo Chara! ;3 Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nonstop Feelings

"I hate you," Amu started, glaring at those around her. Suddenly, her fierce expression softened and calmed down. "Thanks a lot for making my two days go stressful and tiring. But you know what…" She smiled and held Ikuto's hands. "Your plan did work. Except that Tadase made it obvious, so I got really curious of what he and Utau were hiding. Although I never really expected to see you at the park."

Ikuto smiled back and pulled back into a hug. It startled Amu, making her blush again, but she actually felt like hugging him back. With his chin resting on her hair, he began to smirk. Ikuto looked up to see Utau standing behind Amu and winked at her. Utau smiled and gave him thumbs up, and Kuukai howled, with Rima and Yaya laughing.

"Mission accomplished," Ikuto chuckled on Amu's hair. They then let go of their hug, and Amu crossed her arms with one eyebrow raised up.

"Whatever, now I all need to do is confront Tadase for making your plan ruined a little bit." Ikuto and the others laughed, and Amu followed along.

"No need to, Amu." Ikuto reassured. "I got this."

The sound of the bell chimed, and all of the students began to go inside. Kuukai and Utau gave each other a quick kiss and a hug as Utau left, leaving and waving at them. Rima and Yaya followed Kuukai, which leaves that Ikuto and Amu are alone.

"Oh, Ikuto," Amu began. She lends out her arm and gave Ikuto his jacket. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

Ikuto gladly took it, and swung it over his shoulder. "Your welcome, my little strawberry."

Amu blushed again. "I-I'm not your strawberry!"

"That explains why you blush a lot. Either you're a tomato or a strawberry is your choice." he smirked.

All of a sudden, Amu calmed down. "Hey, Ikuto."

"Hmm?"

"Kuukai invited Utau and the others to come at his house. Do you want to go as well?"

"I'd be happy to for my Amu-koi."

"O-okay…"

Before she could turn around, Ikuto cupped her face and leaned closer so that their faces are only a few centimeters away. Amu's blush became intense, and she could feel her heart beating fast. She quickly closed her eyes to see what happens as Ikuto continues to lean closer towards her face. She could feel his breath touch her lips as their lips almost made contact, when they heard the chime of the bell again. Ikuto pulled away, leaving Amu standing there with her face burning red.

"You should get going, or else you're going to be late to class." he clearly stated.

"Y-yeah, sure." she nervously responded.

Ikuto gently smiled at her. "See ya. I'll come meet you guys here after school."

She smiled back. "Ok."

Before Ikuto turn to leave, Amu stopped him. "I-is your shoulder o-okay?"

He blinked a few times. "Yeah. My mother was the one who took care of it."

"O-oh I see…well I'll go check on it to see if it's o-okay later w-when I see you." she stuttered.

_Damn it I need to stop stuttering!_ She thought out loud.

Ikuto walked closer and placed his hand on her head. "Sure." he then removed his hand. "Now Amu. You should get going."

"O-oh yea. S-see you later!" she smiled at him anxiously.

Amu turned around and went inside to go to her classroom, leaving Ikuto as he watches her walk towards the building. He let out a huge sigh, and began to walk away.

_We're so close! _He thought out loud angrily. _I was so close, yet the stupid bell interrupted us._

While walking in the hallways, Amu could feel her heart pound really fast and her face still heating up.

_H-he almost kissed me…._she thought to herself nervously. _Oh no…what's this feeling? Am I…am I really in love with him? Uurrgghh! I don't know what to say to him when we see each other after school!_

As soon as she went inside, Amu saw her friends waiting for her at her desk. Yaya waved at her, and Amu waved back slowly. She quietly went to her desk, not saying anything to her friends. Rima and Yaya noticed it, and Rima tapped Amu in the shoulder, which startled Amu.

"Hey, Amu," Rima started. Amu slowly turns to look at her in the eyes, with her hands covering her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Amu flinched, causing Yaya to go in front of her desk and leaned closer, eyes narrowed.

"Is it Ikuto again?" she asked curiously.

She looked down at her desk, trying to cover her blush. "Y-yeah…"she quietly responded, hoping for Yaya not to hear.

Sadly, she heard it, as Yaya placed her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Amu-chi? Did he make you mad?"

Amu shook her head. "No. I-it's just…"

"Amu just tell us what's wrong. We're here to help." Rima bumped in, feeling all worried.

Amu took a deep breath and looked her friends anxiously. "O-ok. Ikuto and I…almost kissed."

Rima and Yaya gasped. "Are you serious?" Yaya screeched. "What do you mean you guys _almost_ kissed?"

Amu gritted her teeth and stood up from her seat, still blushing. "Please let me finish!" They both stayed silent, waiting for Amu to continue. "We almost kissed, but then the bell interrupted us. I could tell…that Ikuto was upset about it."

"So what now?" Rima questioned her. "Do…you actually wanted to kiss him?"

Amu's blush became intense, but she realized that Rima speaks the truth. She can't lie to them, or else she will think that things will become a mess. "Y-yes…"

Their eyes widened, and began to walk towards Amu and hugged her.

"Don't' worry Amu-chi! I'm sure it'll happen again!"

Amu nodded, and they released her from their hug. They stayed silent for a moment, when Amu began to speak up.

"H-hey you guys…I think I'm really in love with him."

Both Rima's and Yaya's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Just then Nikaidou went inside the classroom, who still looks the same from when he was teaching Seiyo Academy, and is still clumsy. He walked over to his desk, placed his book down, and clapped his hands for the students to look over at his direction. "All right everyone! Please go to your seats so that we can begin the lessons! You can finish your conversations later when lunch time comes!"

All the students went back to their seats, while Rima and Yaya gazed back at Amu, still shocked to hear what she said about Ikuto.

"Are you serious?" Rima began, sounding all happy and excited.

Amu nodded her head slowly.

Yaya gasped, covering hands with her mouth, and started to wiggle around. "I knew you're in love with him!"

Before Amu could speak, Nikaidou called out to them. "In love with whom? You girls can continue talking about your love lives later. Now please take a seat."

Yaya frowned at him, and then looked back at Amu, who is embarrassed to hear Nikaidou talking about their private conversations in front of the class. "Gomen'ne, Amu-chi!"

Rima and Yaya went back to their seats, and when Amu took a glance towards them, she saw them giggled at her. Rima crumpled a piece of paper and without Nikaidou noticing, she threw it at Amu's direction, which landed on her desk. Amu opened the paper, and read it. There were small hearts surrounding a big heart with a writing that is in the center of the paper. It says:

_Ikuto + Amu = Forever Love_

"What the…" she whispered under her breath. Her eyes begin to twitch, and quickly sent a devil's glare at them. Amu looked over to see Nikaidou who is still writing on the board, she has the chance to respond back at them by whispering across the room. "Both of you will be dead later."

They giggled silently at their seats, with Amu deciding to ignore them. She picked up one of her textbooks, opened it into some random page and make it stand right in front of her so that her face will be covered. She then stared at the paper, with thoughts wandering around her mind.

_Me and Ikuto…forever a couple huh…I wonder if Ikuto will agree with them…_

_**~Flashback~**_

Ikuto cupped her face and leaned closer so that their faces are only a few centimeters away. Amu's blush became intense, and she could feel her heart beating fast. She quickly closed her eyes to see what happens as Ikuto continues to lean closer towards her face. She could feel his breath touch her lips as their lips almost made contact, when they heard the chime of the bell again. Ikuto pulled away, leaving Amu standing there with her face burning red.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Amu could feel her cheeks burning up again. She then touched her lips where she felt Ikuto's breath touch her lips.

_What should I say to him when I meet him again after school? After of what happened when we almost kissed, I'm really starting to be more anxious around him now… _

"_Don't' worry Amu-chi! I'm sure it'll happen again!" _

_But if we were to kiss again…maybe…nngh! I don't have time to think about that! What is Yaya actually thinking anyways? And what was I thinking when I told them that I might be in love with him?_

"…mori-san."

"Huh?"

"Himamori-san!"

Amu blinked a few times, knocking back on her senses. "Y-yes?"

Nikaidou sighed. "You know Himamori-san, you should pay attention more in class."

Amu looked down at her desk. "Gomen'ne…"

He sets his book down on his desk and crossed his arms. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I did. I think it's just I'm not feeling well today."

"Would you like to go to nurse's office then?"

Amu shook her head. "No. I'm just a little sick. But it's ok, I'll be fine."

Nikaidou raised an eyebrow. "Ok then." he then returned to continue the lesson.

"Psst!" Amu looked behind to see Yaya leaning forward at her desk. "Are you ok, Amu-chi?"

"Y-yeah, why?" she whispered back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Just don't worry about me."

Yaya tilted her head sideways. "Oh ok. Well see you at lunch!"

Amu nodded, and turned her head back, and stared at the window. She silently sighed again. She began thinking about the moments when she was with Ikuto ever since he came back to her.

Time passed by, and their class is finally over, and all the students walked out of the classroom to go to their lockers and the cafeteria since it's lunch time. Rima and Yaya followed Amu, while Amu is spacing out when walking to her locker. Before she could open her locker, she felt a hand crept up on her shoulder, as she turned around to see her friends in a bored expression.

"Yes?" Amu asked, becoming a little anxious.

"What was that all about during class?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing…" Amu's face began to heat up

Yaya suddenly popped in, causing Amu to jump. "I bet it's Ikuto you're thinking about. Kehehe~"

"*Sigh* guys…I'm not in the mood of talking right now…" Amu mumbled.

"And why is that?" Rima asked, becoming worried.

Amu shook her head. "I don't know. Right now I need some time to think, and I don't know why I'm a little confused…"

Yaya placed her hand on her shoulder. "Ok, Amu-chi. Since it's lunch, let's go eat at our eating spot!'

Amu shook her head again. "Gomen, Yaya, Rima. But I want to be alone right now. I just wanna clear my head a bit."

Before Yaya could respond back, Rima was the first to speak. "Are you sure?"

Amu nodded her head. "Yea, but is it ok if I'll be the one to sit in our eating spot? I just wanna relax for a bit anyways. But I'll meet you guys after school."

"Oh, ok. Well see you later Amu-chi!" Yaya agreed.

They walked off, heading towards the cafeteria, leaving Amu in her locker. As soon as she was done putting books in her locker, she closed it and walked down the hallway towards the exit door. She exits out the building, searching for her eating spot as she walks down an aisle of cherry blossom trees.

Wind gently blew her hair, causing it to swiftly move behind her back. Trees and bushes rustle, making Amu's mind become more relaxed. She slowly breathe in through her nostrils to smell the refreshing air, then exhales out of her mouth. Amu looked around her surroundings only to see beautiful tall cherry blossoms aligned on each side, as if it looks like it's a passageway that leads the entrance towards Wonderland.

Everything looks alive for Amu, seeing things that seemed like it's a new world where everything is made for peace and quiet. Pink petals are blown out of the branches, making Amu loving the sight of raining petals that makes the path she is walking on more peaceful.

When Amu exits out of the path, she spotted a tiny view of the bench where the cherry blossom tree stands near. It's a perfect place to lie down on the soft, comfortable grass where she can just look up at the clear blue sky and watch the cotton clouds swiftly moving above the entire the place on earth. Releasing out all of her stress and thoughts that have been bothering her all day, and she is willing to use that opportunity to lie down and take a short nap after eating her lunch.

As she arrive at the bench, Amu sees a shadow hiding behind the tree. Wondering who it was, she walked up to it and finds that no one was there. Before she could turn around, a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and an arm encircled around her waist. She felt that she's being pulled back, with the person's body slamming against the tree.

"Shh," the husky voice whispered in her ear, still covering Amu's mouth. "You don't want people thinking that I'm here to kidnap you."

Amu eyes widened, as the man's hand slowly move away from her mouth. He then loosens his grip around her waist. She turned around to see none other than Ikuto, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"W-what are you doing here at a time like this?" she asked him harshly. "I thought you're going to meet me after school."

Ikuto showed her his puppy dog eyes, and embraced himself. "But I miss my Amu-koi. I feel a little bored and lonely without you."

Amu let out a huge sigh, and memories from what happened this morning flashed back at her. She threw her arms to her side, and looked at the grass. She could feel her blush appearing again, as Ikuto walked up to her with hands in his pockets.

'Yo, Amu," he called out. "Are you ok?"

No response.

"Amu, are you ok?" he repeated.

Amu shot her head up, but couldn't look at him in the eye. She sees that he's already right in front of her, and there's no other way to try and get away from him. She knew that he wanted to see her, so staying with him will make him feel a little satisfied.

"O-oh yeah, I-I'm ok," she responded back nervously. "I-it's just that…the l-lessons became more c-challenging already, a-and I'm just h-having a hard time. That's all."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It seems to me that something else is bothering you."

Amu twitched a little. "N-no, it's just t-that I-I'm tired, that's all." she clenched her fists tightly.

_Oh no, I need to stop stuttering! _She scolded herself. _But it's too late to change that, Ikuto might've already noticed! How am I supposed to stop myself from blushing and stuttering around him?_

Without Amu noticing, Ikuto pushed her against the tree and placed both of his hands between her head. He began to lean closer with their faces only 4 centimeters away and their noses almost touching each other. Silence was all that left between the two, when Amu noticed that Ikuto was looking at her, eyes filled with anxiety. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, and she could feel herself unable to move.

"Amu…" he whispered to her, in a low toned voice. "Just what's gotten in that head of yours? You're not being yourself right now."

She looked down at her feet, including Ikuto's that are right in front of hers. Amu couldn't think straight, only because she's trapped by him and his face is too close to hers.

"I-it's nothing really," she responded weakly. "I-I'm just tired right now, s-so there's nothing f-for you to be worried a-about."

Ikuto sighed, and Amu could feel his breath hit her face. He pressed his forehead against hers, shocking Amu a little bit. "I don't think that's all. You weren't like this this morning. I know you're hiding something Amu."

"O-only because Rima a-and Yaya were the ones who ruined my m-morning. And y-you don't know w-what's going on before y-you came back b-because well…"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, and slid his forehead down only to try to capture her eyes. "Well what?"

She shuts her eyes tightly, not wanting to directly into his. "P-please…d-don't do that…"

"You didn't answer my question. Why, is there something that involves me that's bothering you?"

Amu grabbed his shirt and gripped it tightly. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, and knew that she will stutter more. Before she could say anything, Ikuto cutted her off.

"Amu, I know this may sound weird to you, but I want you to be honest. I'm just curious."

She opened her eyes slowly to see sapphire eyes meeting her golden orbs. "A-alright, fine. Yes it h-has something t-to do with y-you." she said quickly.

He didn't say anything. Few seconds later, he lets out another sigh. "I see. It seems that I've asked too much. I'm sorry."

"Y-you don't need to apologize, Ikuto. Just d-don't worry about it."

"Fine. But if there's something that's bothering you, just come talk to me and I'll be there to help."

Amu nodded slowly. "O-ok."

"But you have to tell me everything and be honest, Amu-koi," he smirked.

"H-how am I supposed to t-tell you everything when w-we're in this p-position?" she anticipated.

Amu felt Ikuto raise an eyebrow. "Just so you won't run away. And besides, I like this position." he smirked again.

"P-pervert!" she cried out.

None of them said a word after that, when Ikuto began to lift his head up. His right hand touched her burning left side of her cheek, leaning closer towards her face. Amu quickly shuts her eyes, waiting for Ikuto to kiss her.

_H-here he comes again! _She thought nervously. Her heart began to pound faster, waiting for the moment for Ikuto to kiss her right on the lips.

But he didn't. Instead, Ikuto kissed her forehead, and Amu could feel herself become frustrated.

_I thought he's going to kiss me!_ She thought to herself angrily. _Wait, am I really that angry that he didn't kiss me? I mean…he kissed my forehead…but that's not what I want! _

Ikuto pulled away, and looked down to see Amu, with bangs covering her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

She jumped up in surprise. "Ah! N-no, I'm ok!"

Ikuto backed away from Amu, turned away from her so that his back is facing her front, arms crossed behind his head, only having a bored expression shown. "Ok, then."

Amu walked slowly away from the tree, eyes focused on the grass. She sighed.

_Since when did I get disappointed over a kiss? I mean what's up with me?_ Jumble of thoughts scattered through her mind. And each time she thinks to herself, she becomes more frustrated.

Ikuto turned around to face Amu, noticing that she's not herself again.

"Amu sure is a cute tomato tree," he blurted out, hoping for Amu to hear. But no she didn't.

_What the heck?_ He thought.

"I wonder what size her bra is…after all her breasts did grow bigger."

…

"Yo, Amu. Aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

…

_Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way. Sorry to do this again, Amu._

Ikuto pinned her on the tree, and this time he locks her wrists. Amu eyes widened, as he began to lean closer towards her neck. She could feel his breath hit her neck, then his lips pressed on her skin.

"Earth to Amu, I repeat, Earth to Amu." he whispered softly against her skin.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" she boomed, trying to get out of his hold, but to no avail. She could feel his lips curve into a smile, then his lips moved away from her neck and went up to her ear.

"It seems that you came back to your senses, _Amu_," he emphasized. He blew her neck, causing Amu to jump.

Ikuto chuckled, and lets go of Amu, but is still standing right in front of her. He could clearly see Amu blushing again, as he pointed his finger at her face. Then another at the tree. Amu blinked a few times, staring at him in confusion.

"W-what are you pointing at me for?" she asked.

"Now that's how I call a tomato tree," he smirked. "With your face as red as a tomato, and the tree behind you, you put them together and that's how you make a tomato tree."

Amu twitched her eyes, and gritted her teeth. "I. Am. Not. A tomato tree!"

He smiled at her, plopping his hands to his sides. "Relax, Amu. I know you're not, but how else should I try to bring you back to your senses?" Ikuto lifted his arm up and placed his hand on top of her head.

Amu closed one of her eyes, then sighed. "Never mind. But you guys should really stop calling me that. It's irritating me."

"It wasn't me who started it. But ok I'll stop. I'm still calling you strawberry since you smell like one, and have a delicious scent." he smirked at her widely.

Shades of red appear on Amu's cheeks. "Pervert! Did you actually smell me when you pin me on the tree the second time?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, then smirked again. "It seems that my sweet strawberry figured it out. But that's not all. You were just standing there like a statue, and I try to knock you back to your senses by asking what size your bra is."

She knocked his hand away, then crossed her arms, trying to hide her breasts. "That's not how you try to bring me back! You could've at least called my name or something!"

"I tried that. It didn't work. You were busy staring at the grass, thinking or whatever you're doing that's going on that pink head of yours."

Before she could respond, Amu heard her stomach growling. Ikuto picked up her suitcase from the grass that was right next to the tree when she dropped it after he pinned her. He then lends it out to her and she gently grabbed it out of his hands.

"I also asked if you're going to eat, but you still didn't respond." he explained.

She blinked a few times, then walked up to the bench, with Ikuto following her. "I am going to. It's just that I forgot."

Ikuto gave her a strange look, as if she's gotten crazy. "You weirdo, it's lunch time. How could you forget about that?"

Amu sat down, and opened her suitcase. She took her lunch box out and opened it to see 4 pieces of California roll and chicken teriyaki. She also took out a medium sized water bottle, a pair of chopsticks, and a napkin. "That's because you were distracting me. I get distracted easily anyways."

Ikuto sat down beside her, viewing the school yard. On the left, rows of flowers are planted neatly surrounding the yard. On the far right, he could see a tiny view of the basketball court and the soccer field. The one right in front of them that's facing the bench are the cherry blossoms that Amu was walking on, which is the entrance that leads inside the building.

As soon as he was done observing her school, he turn to see Amu eating silently. He tried to get his eyes off of her, but couldn't. Ikuto could see that her image has completely changed, since the last time he saw her was that her image is childish, or what refers to as cool and spicy. And now, she became more feminine and mature, but her clothing designs still have "x's" on them, and skulls. He blinked a few times, but still can't lay his eyes away from her.

"Hey," Ikuto muttered. Amu turn to gaze his angelic face, staring directly at his sapphire orbs. "How long is your lunch break anyways?"

She removed her lunch from her lap and placed it on the bench. Amu crossed her legs, placing a finger on her bottom lip, with an arm supporting the other. "Hmm. 30 minutes. Why?"

"How much time do you have left?" he questioned her.

"I'm guessing 20 minutes. Because the last 10 minutes I've spent was you teasing me and being all perverted." she stated in an annoying tone when saying the second sentence.

"You sound like you want me to be all perverted on you again," he chuckled loudly. "But don't worry you still have time to finish your lunch, and having a nice chitchat with you."

"Sheesh Ikuto. There you go again." she picked her lunch and gave herself bite of her sushi. When she swallowed, Amu noticed that Ikuto is staying silent.

_He's actually waiting for me to finish…_ she thought to herself with a smile. _And he's not even trying to waste my time._

Amu continued eating her lunch until she was finished. She closed her lunch box, and went to a nearby trash can to throw away her wooden chopsticks, then walked back to the bench. She picked up her suitcase off the ground and opened it to put her lunch box inside. All what's left is her water bottle. Amu opened it, and gave herself a small sip.

"It looks like you finished quickly," Ikuto began. "You really want to have a chitchat with me, right _Amu_?"

"That's how fast I could eat, really," Amu replied back, giving herself another sip of water. "And duh, we're already having a conversation."

"Hmm."

Amu drank half of her water bottle, then closed it and put it back into the suitcase. She took a deep breath, and glanced at Ikuto, who is still viewing the school yard.

Few seconds of silence passed, when Ikuto reached out to his pocket to see his cell phone in his hand. He opened it to view his message inbox, then chuckled. "You know Amu, I think I ran out of space on my phone."

She gave him a confused look, then moved closer to him to see his phone. "And why is that?"

He turn to look at her direction, smiling. "Because I've been keeping your messages you've been sending me. Only the ones that I really want to keep, and I can't stop opening my message inbox to read your messages."

"W-what?" Amu screeched. "G-give me that!" she scrolled down and read her messages, even the ones from long time ago. There are 112 messages that Ikuto's been keeping in his phone.

_Hey Ikuto! How are you? I'm actually in the middle of freshman, so I just wanted to see if you're doing ok. _

_Hi, perverted cosplay cat! I don't feel like doing homework since I'm struggling in math, and my friends are busy doing their projects. I have no choice but text you, because well…I just wanna see how your search for your father is._

_Hey, Tsukiyomi! Are you doing ok? I'm bored…_

_Ikuto~! How's your trip of finding your father? I hope it's going well, and not having trouble tracking him down. Hee hee it sounds like I was saying you're going to hunt him down :D Anyways, I hope you're doing, and I'll keep waiting for you._

_I.K.U.T.O. I'm finally a sophomore! It's a good thing I passed freshmen, but I'm still a little..well you could say...lazy of doing math. But my english, science and all that are doing well! _

_Ikuto...-_- stop sending pictures of yourself shirtless. And NO you're not making me blush...o/o_

Amu continued to scroll down, when she saw her message that she sent from few days ago.

_Hey, Ikuto. How are you? I started a new school year, and I was hoping it would be funner than the last 2 years of high school. Stay well, I hope you get to find your father and come back here in Japan. Well to be honest, it's no fun without you. Tadase and Utau missed you._

She stopped reading it, and turned to face him, giving him a glare. She slowly gave him his phone back, and Ikuto happily took it from her.

"I can't believe you kept them," she huffed. "Just what on earth are you thinking?"

"Aww don't be mean," he pouted. "Reading them over again makes me happy. But since I'm here with you, I'm more happier." he shot her back a tender smile, causing Amu to blush.

"D-didn't expect for y-you to keep them, you p-pervert." she stuttered, trying to move away from him. But Ikuto wrapped his arm around her left shoulder and pulled her closer to him, which made her blush more. "W-what are you d-doing, pervert? E-erase them!"

"No thanks." he smirked. "These are memories for me to keep, my little strawberry."

"B-but-"

"Sshh," he hushed her by putting his finger on her lips. "You're ruining the moment."

With his finger still on her lip, she wanted to bite it just so that she can nag at him again. But if Amu were to do that, she's aware that Ikuto will get her back by doing something perverted, even if it's on public.

Amu closed her eyes, listening to the trees rustle as the pink petals fall off the branch, and students playing soccer. Ikuto removed his finger from her lips and took a deep breath.

"Hey Amu," he began. She looked up to him to see parts of his shiny blue hair covering his eyes. "I heard that you and Tadase are over."

Amu's eyes widened, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ikuto turned his head to face Amu, who is furious about mentioning Tadase. "And why is that? Did he make you mad or something?"

She nodded. "Yes. But I don't want to talk about it right now. This isn't a good place for me to tell you."

He narrowed his eyes. "I see. Sorry to bring it up at the wrong timing."

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. You didn't know. It's a really bad incident, and I wish I could take it out on someone, but I might end up hurting them."

"You could take it out on me. It doesn't matter if you hurt me as long as I'm here to comfort you.

"But…I don't want to hurt you, even if you said it doesn't matter, I can't bring myself to do it." Amu looked down at her feet and tears are threatened to fall.

"Why not just explain it to me instead of taking out your anger? If you want you can just cry until you feel better." Ikuto brought his face closer to hers as their heads touched each other, and held her hand. "Just tell me what happened when you feel like it or when the time is right, ok?"

"O-ok…Thanks Ikuto…" she wiped one of her tears away using her left hand.

Ikuto wouldn't want to let go of her, but instead, he opened their hands so that their fingers are intertwined, making it perfectly locked with one another. He gently stroke her back for comfort. "It's ok. I always be there for you whenever you need me. So Amu, no need to cry. You don't want people or your friends to see you like this."

She sniffled a little, trying to stop herself from sobbing. "I-I know…it's just so hard for me to let it out. Every time I remember that incident, it just makes me-" Amu was cut off when Ikuto's lips crashed on to hers. Her eyes widened and she could feel herself heat up, then slowly closed her eyes.

Ikuto lets go of her right hand and his left arm released his hold from her shoulder as he cups her face, deepening the kiss. Without thinking, Amu held both of his hands, not wanting him to let go. At the back of her mind, she knew she got what she wanted.

It felt like few minutes had passed, when Ikuto pulled his lips away from Amu's slowly. They both opened their eyes, as they stare at each other, gasping for breath. Amu could feel her blush become intense, and her heart racing quickly. She looked down at the bench, trying to hide her blush.

"U-umm…" she mumbled weakly.

Ikuto smiled at her, cupping her face again, feeling her burning cheeks. "Now let me see your beautiful smile."

Amu curved her lips slowly, showing how happy she is to be with him. She try to speak, but she's unable to open her mouth.

"That's better," he chanted. "You seem to like the kiss, _Amu-koi_."

Amu blinked her eyes a few times. "W-well…umm…"

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard the sound of the bell chime. Ikuto groaned in frustration, and lets go of Amu's face. They both stood up, and Amu picked up her suitcase. Ikuto grabbed her hand, and went in front of her. She could still feel her face heat up like fire every time he gets close to her, and she can't handle her blush.

"Amu, before you leave, I have something to tell you," he announced. "If were to be alone again but somewhere private, I have a question that I will be asking you, and I want an honest answer."

Amu blinked a few times, giving him a straight face. "A-and why is t-that?"

He then gave her a soft smile, and looked at her directly in the eyes. "You'll find out soon enough. Because you will remember what I told you, which is why I'm asking you a question and you will be giving me an honest, and straight-forward answer."

"O-ok."

"You stutter too much, Amu-koi. You have to change that." he smirked, making Amu feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm trying not t-to!" she replied in embarrassment.

"That's so cute."

There was a small pause between the two, as Ikuto lets go of her hand and held both of her shoulders, leaning closer towards her face. Amu shuts her eyes quickly, when both of their lips met. She could feel her heart pounding on her chest as if it's ready to explode, and the temperature of her blush increased. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, and Ikuto slowly pulled away from their kiss.

"I'll see you after school, my little strawberry," he said in a cheerful tone. "Now go, or else you'll be late to class."

Amu couldn't find the words she's going to say, but instead she nodded. She quickly walked away, heading towards the cherry blossom trees which is the entrance for the building. She stopped for a moment, turned to see Ikuto watching her, and happily waved at him. He waved back, grinning at her which made Amu feel relief. She plopped her hand to her side and turned around to walk inside the building.

While walking in the hallways, her heart won't stop pounding, but she noticed that her blush is reducing. Walking inside her classroom, she finds Rima and Yaya waiting for her at her desk, talking to each other and giggling.

_What am I going to tell them?_ She thought to herself nervously._ If I tell them everything, all they could do is just tease me about it._

Amu decided not to tell them, only to prevent embarrassment and not getting Nikaidou's attention. She quietly walked up to her desk, and sat down, with her head resting on the desk, trying to hide tiny bits of her blush.

"Hey, Amu," Rima called out. "Are you feeling any better?"

She lifted her head up, and nodded at her.

"Amu-chi, you're coming to Kuukai's house after school, right?" questioned Yaya.

"Yeah. I asked Ikuto if he wants to come and he said yes." Amu responded back.

"Of course he will come. For his precious little Amu, he will follow you everywhere you go." Rima laughed.

"Shut up, haha!" Amu giggled.

"Whoa, Rima-chan, she giggled!" Yaya shrieked in excitement.

"Maybe it's because she's been relaxing her mind during lunch, that's how she became like this."

"Y-yeah, it did help though…" Amu slowly replied.

Just then Nikaidou walked inside the classroom, and as usual, all the students went to their desks and begin the lesson. Amu, unfortunately, didn't listen to every word Nikaidou was saying as she stared out the window with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She thought about Ikuto the entire class, and of what happened during lunch. She touched her lips, remembering Ikuto comforting her by kissing her, and behind her fingers, was a smile.

Instead of focusing on her school work, Amu still wanted to kiss him


	8. AN

**Hey guys~! Listen um I will continue this fanfic whenever I feel like it, because I wanna start this fanfic called Safe and Sound. So when I upload the new story, be sure to check it out! :D I promise, I will definitely continue this because Safe and Sound is what I really wanna do right now. So I'm sorry if like I don't get a chance to update :( But don't worry I'll keep writing this :) Same goes for I'll Never Forget You, I will continue that one. I didn't have time to update that one for a month now, because I was busy on this one. So if you're interested of Safe and Sound, here's the summary (sorry if the summary sounds weird):**

After Aruto Tsukiyomi, the vampire king, whose heart so gentle towards both races and promises to keep Japan in peace, passed away from a mysterious death and a war between vampires and humans begin to rampage. People from Japan were forced to travel in different states to prevent their human population to decrease, leaving the vampires in their home country, and their loved ones who were captured and held in prison. The Hinamori family were trained to become vampire hunters in order to get their country back for 6 years. Unfortunately, the Tsukiyomis are the only family vampires who causes all the damage, and their one and only opponent they will be facing are the Hinamoris. The Hinamoris' leaders are Midori and Tsumugu, with their understudies Amu and Ami, in case if one or both leaders die and they can take their place. For the Tsukiyomis, their leader is Kazuomi, with his only understudy Zero Hoshina, a mysterious boy who took over of Aruto's son Ikuto's seat as a prince. During the war, Zero encounters a girl with long, strawberry pink hair who has the weapons of arrows, and attempts to kill her. What will happen next?

**The title of this fanfic is based on the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, and omgg I'm totally in love with this song! I love how it's sad, yet comforting at the same time, so the lyrics gave me an idea for this. So I hope you check it out once I update Safe and Sound! :D If I feel like doing True Love Has Finally Return, I'll be sure to update and also I'll Never Forget You :)**


	9. ANOTHER AN! D:

**HI GUYS! now i know i haven't been updating for a while now, and i'm so sorry bout that :( even if u guys think that i uploaded another chapter, but i would like to make remake of this. when i read the whole thing, i felt a lil uncomfortable so i wanna remake this fanfic, and once i uploaded the rest of the chapters, i'll be deleting this. and once i remake it, hopefully i get to update a NEW chapter that i should've been making before writing Safe and Sound. so yea, sorry if this isn't another chapter for this fanfic :( so i'm gonna have to tell you that it will be a million times better! :D**

**so i was wondering...you guys should vote. do you want me to make this fanfic in Amu's and Ikuto's POV or just normal? :o either way it's your choice. and if i get the most vote of which POV you guys like, your wish is my command :) **


End file.
